phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian Garcia-Shapiro
|image = Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.PNG |gender = Female |age = Probably around the same as Linda |nationality = Mexican-American |hometown = Danville |profession = Freelance Jazz band artist Owner of a restaurant"Act Your Age" |affiliations = Live at Squat and Stitch Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Cafe"Act Your Age" |spouses = Mr. Garcia-Shapiro |children = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Daughter) |pets = Pinky |friends = Linda Flynn-Fletcher Mrs. Johnson Baljeet's mother |first = "The Fast and the Phineas" |last = "Act Your Age" |voice = Eileen Galindo }} is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's mother and lives across the street from Phineas and Ferb. She plays in a Freelance Jazz band with Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Mrs. Johnson, where she plays contrabass. She is known to be Mexican and Jewish. She comments a lot on how tall Candace has gotten. Biography Earlier Life At some point in Vivian's life, she met and married her husband and the two of them had one child, their daughter Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and took in a pet dog, Pinky the Chihuahua. The family came to live on Maple Drive, just across the street from the Flynn-Fletcher family home, and Vivian befriended Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Linda. Present Life Vivian and Linda, along with a number of neighborhood mothers such as Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Tjinder, and Biffany Van Stomm, are friends tied to each other as close as their children are to one another. The women are involved in a variety of Danville's social events, such as a bridge club, book club, and a free-form Jazz band, where she plays the cello. Later Life About ten years from the present, Vivian came to own her own restaurant, Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café. During high school, her daughter Isabella worked part-time as a waitress and her old friends from her days as a Fireside Girl often came to hang out. ("Act Your Age"). Physical Appearance Vivian has long, curly black hair with slight bark blue highlights tied with a green ribbon. She wears a white shirt under an orange jacket. She has golden hoop earrings. Maroon pants and brown sandals complete her look. Her physique is round and short; she is slightly shorter than Linda Flynn-Fletcher. In later life, Vivian looked the same as she did a decade ago, the only difference being a light blue apron from all the time she probably spends at work in the kitchen. Background Information *Vivian seems to embody both of her last names: She appears to be Hispanic, yet speaks with a Yiddish accent. *She revealed that she is a descendant Mexican-Jewish culture ("Picture This"). *Vivian reveals that Candace, at some point in her life, wore braces ("The Fast and the Phineas"). She also thinks Candace is too thin, and encourages her to eat by offering her a matzah-ballrrito (a portmanteau of "matzah-ball" and "burrito") ("Picture This"). She may enjoy the burritos herself, which is a marriage of staple foods in both the Mexican and Jewish cultures. *Vivian calls her daughter "Isa", which is a common shortening of her name in Spanish-speaking countries ("Hide and Seek"). *Vivian is shown to most likely be married since she has a wedding ring, although she is never seen wearing it ("No More Bunny Business"). *She was seen walking with a man at the neighborhood party, presumably her husband. ("Love at First Byte") She was also dancing with him in Happy New Year! *She can be seen at the Love Händel reunion concert so she is probably a fan. *"My Sweet Ride" is the first episode where she physically appears without Isabella. It can be debated if her appearance in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" counts because she was only seen from the back driving away. If not for Linda's line where she thanks her, it would be impossible to tell if it was her or not. Besides, the whole episode takes place in a dream. *She knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Act Your Age"). Appearances *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Tip of the Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Hide and Seek" *"No More Bunny Business" *"Picture This" *"Just Passing Through" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Gi-Ants" *"Happy New Year!" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Love at First Byte" *"Steampunx" *"Lost in Danville" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" Mentioned Only *"S'Winter" *"Out to Launch" *"Agent Doof" *"Bully Bust" Gallery The Fast and the Phineas File:The Fast and the Phineas028.jpg File:The Fast and the Phineas030.jpg File:The Fast and the Phineas189.jpg Raging Bully File:Free-Form Jazz Band performing.jpg Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together File:The word spreads.jpg File:Even more people hear about Love Händel.jpg File:The people can't get enough of hearing about Love Händel.jpg File:Linda and Lawrence startled.jpg File:Linda and Lawrence kiss.jpg Mom's Birthday File:Kitchensurprise.png File:Applauding for Candace's song.jpg Jerk De Soleil File:Vivian on cello.jpg File:Testify, Candace, testify!.jpg File:And messed up the boulevard.jpg File:Vivian playing the cello.jpg File:Sing it with me!.jpg File:But Mom, I'm here to tell.jpg File:Those B-O-Y-S.jpg File:They're just E-V-I-L.jpg File:Evil Boys.jpg Tip of the Day File:Fireside Girls with their Aglet Awareness ribbons.jpg References Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Garcia-Shapiro family Category:Danville's Moms Category:V Category:Adults